Totally Worth It
by I love Kick Ausally and GeCe
Summary: "Austin Moon, man up and get your butt in there." Austin Moon might be a little afraid of the dentist. But his mom's making him go anyway. What happens when the dentist daughter turns out to be a cute girl? She might just have the cure for Austin's fear.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. **

**Author's Note: Hi all you beautiful readers out there. I recently wrote this for school and thought about posting it on fan fiction since my last A&A one-shot was so well reviewed. So because of that reason I changed the names, but I might have missed a few. Jet=Austin and Jenny=Ally. Please read and review. And if you're the awesome readers I know you are, you'll read my AN at the end of the story. Thanks. Love you all. **

The crunch of someone chewing filled the large Moon's kitchen. The sound came from none other than Austin Moon, who sat at the modest kitchen table, spoon in hand. Lazily he scooped spoonful after spoonful of some sugary cereal into his mouth. His mind wandered to what he wanted to do today. Growing careless, he sent his next scoop into the left side of his mouth, the side he had purposely been avoiding.

Austin couldn't help but yell out in pain. And his eyes began to water. A metal clunk sounded as his dropped spoon hit the wooden table. His now empty hands went to hold the pained side of his face. There was a distinctive sound of clipping heals as his mother entered the room. Her eyes landing on the whimpering teen before she quickly rushed to his side.

"Austin, are you okay honey?" Inquired a concerned Mimi Moon. Austin nodded; silently embarrassed that he was acting like a sissy in front of his mother. Standing up he grabbed his bowl and spoon bringing them to the sink, one hand still on the left side of his jaw. Mimi followed him knowing full well what was wrong with her stubborn son. "Austin you need to go to the dentist. You and I both know that's not just a simple toothache. If we don't get your cavity taken care of soon, you'll be in very serious pain."

Austin's eyes widen to the size of saucers and he shook his head furiously. This only caused another flash of pain in his mouth. He doubled over and moaned in pain. Mimi had enough; she couldn't bare to see her son in such pain.

"Austin, get in the car we're going to the dentist, whether you like it or not." Mimi asserted already grabbing her car keys. A loud groan came from the seventeen year old, as he stomped out to the car. He might be a senior in high school but sometimes, Austin acted like a seven-year old. In the matter of a few moments, they were speeding down the street to their family dentist.

**(_)**

Putting the car in Park, Mimi Moon turned to her son. The boy was slouching in his seat. "Now you be a big boy and go check yourself in," she petitioned her son with a hopeful smile. He gave her a "you're kidding me look" and just sunk down lower. Heaving a dramatic sigh, Mimi made way to Austin's side of the car, opening the door she pulled him out and began herding him towards the door of the dentist building.

It was a fairly teeny building that housed this small family dentist office. There was a lobby/waiting area with comfy seats and different reading materials. A giant wall that held the window where you signed in and a door which led you to the dentist chairs. A small bathroom stood to the other side of the lobby.

Walking up to the window Mimi rang the bell and awaited assistance. Austin sat down and began shaking as he picked up a sports magazine and tried to focus on the different magazine news stories. The bathroom door flew open and a compact dainty girl flew out of it. Her eyes landed on the blond woman at the front window and then the nervous wreck of a boy slouching on the couch. With quick steps the girl made her way to the door. She wore a colorful pencil skirt, and a matching top with a jean jacket. Giant wedges adorned her feet and added height to her tiny 5'2' frame. She had waist-length chestnut-brown strands with a ombre **(not sure what it's called exactly, but you know what I'm talking about.)** that bounced with each step.

Slipping into the office, she reappeared at the small window. "You must be the Austin Moon appointment," the girl remarked. After a confirmation from Mimi, the girl began clicking away on the small computer "The dentist will be with you a few moments. By the way my name's Ally Dawson, if you need anything come see me."

Mimi took a seat beside Austin and began reading one of the nearby magazines. Austin just sighed and tried to plan an escape route.

**(_)**

"Austin Moon!" hollered a middle age woman from the door leading into the dentist office. Mimi stood up but the boy sunk down in his seat. A loud sigh came from his mother as she turned to her son.

"Austin honey you need to get up," urged the frustrated woman. When he made no movement to get up, Mimi grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. She was stronger than Austin thought. "Austin Moon, man up and get your butt in there."

He slowly began to walk towards the open door where Ally now stood. He stopped in the doorway and placed his hands along the frame. A few seconds passed before Mimi walked up and began shoving him. "Your seventeen, Austin, stop being such a baby." Using her shoulder the blonde woman began shoving him.

After a few heaves, Ally decided to grab his wrist and began pulling. With one final tug and heave, Austin was through the door, and Ally turned to Mimi. "I'll take it from here. Thank you Mrs. Moon." Catching her voice, Mimi turned to Austin.

"Austin, you be a good boy, and listen to the dentist and this nice girl here." With that Ally closed the door and turned to the boy.

He stood towering over her with his 6' frame. He had blonde wavy hair to match his mother. She sighed wonder how she was going to get him to the dentist station. It was obvious that he worked out, so Ally knew she couldn't get him to the station with force. She smiled up at him when an idea popped into her head.

**(_)**

"Look Austin, I know you don't like the dentist and I understand that, but my dad is one of the best dentists, and you'll feel so much better after he's done." Ally looks at him with her chocolate-brown eyes. "Don't you want it to stop hurting and be able to chew on the other side of your mouth?" His face scrunched up as he began to ponder what she said. "I'll even give you a surprise when you're done."

Austin loved surprises so he nodded and followed Ally as she led him to a room and gestured towards the chair. "The dentist will be with you shortly." He began fiddling with his thumbs when a middle-aged man and woman entered the room.

Grey hair adorned the plumb dentist. He wore a white coat with the name tag that read 'Lester Dawson'. The woman who had called Austin's name earlier, followed behind him. Long auburn locks curled past her shoulders. She reminded him of Ally, probably was her mother. Her name tag read, 'Penny Dawson'. "Let's get rid of that nasty cavity." Lester asserted. After grabbing their tools the dentist brought a needle towards Jet's mouth.

**(_)**

Ally walked into the room shortly after her parents had left. Austin gave her a small smile as he stood up. Half of his mouth was still numb, after the procedure. He would never admit it but it wasn't half bad. Though he still doesn't like dentists.

Austin followed Ally down the hall towards the lobby. One thought still lingered in his head. They stopped just outside the door. Turning to her expectantly, "Where's my surprise?" inquired Austin.

"Oh that," mumbled the tiny brunette. Turning to face him, the pretty girl stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

A blush spread across her face as she opened the door and ushered him out it. Ally muttered a quick, "Thanks for coming to Dawson Dentistry." Before shutting the door. Austin walked out with his hand on his cheek as his mother came up to him. "How was it, honey?" Mimi probed getting out her car keys.

"Totally worth it," exclaimed a star struck Austin.

**Author's Note: So what did you think. Was it too cliché, boring, or ordinary? Sorry for any errors and if it was a horrible read. Please review anyway I take all criticism. I also try to respond to all reviews I can. **

**I tried posting this on my birthday (Monday) but fan fiction decided it didn't like me and it was all messed up. So Sorry this is a few days late. **

**Do you like my story image? I though it was so cute. **

**Please check out my profile for a poll on what story I should do next. Or you can vote in the reviews. **

**1.Trying To Be Normal: Kim left Seaford and her friends when she got an offer to be a star. Three movies and two tours later she's back and ready to feel normal again. But how can she with paparazzi following her 24/7, Crazy exes, and a new student at her beloved Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Will Kim's life ever be normal again? _A Kickin'it story._**

**2.Red Is the New Black: Kim is a deadly secret agent with a killer bite. When her new mission winds her up in Seaford, she realizes she might have bitten off more than she can chew. With the help of some friendly karate students and their sensei, Kim might just make it to the top agent status: Red._ A Kickin'it story._**

**3.Through with Guys: Ally has had enough with guys. She's tired of writing breakup songs and wants to focus her career on something new. So she heads to a small town in the middle of nowhere, for a month-long getaway. Everything perfect till she meets a country boy who's desperately falling for her. Will she go back on her promise to be through with guys? _An Austin & Ally story_**

**4.Not Just a Girly Girl: Austin is a bad boy foster kid who's never stayed at a foster home for more than six months. And he doesn't plan on breaking his record now. So when he winds up in the home of Daddy's girl Ally Dawson he's sure this will be his shortest stay ever. That is until he learns the secret that Ally is not just a girly girl. _An Austin & Ally story._**

**5.A summer band: When R5's tour ends, they are more than happy to be spending their summer in a small town. But what they don't plan on is this little town changing their lives forever. _An R5 imagine story._**

******Please Review and or favorite this story. Also please favorite and or follow me. But most of all review. Pretty please review**y present to me. Thanks. 


End file.
